This is Our Biggest Nightmare Night 4
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to the three stories. This would be last Nightmare Night story that I am doing. Rated M due to nudity. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready to go to school. They are about to get ready for Nightmare Night as a matter of fact. They will set up at the gym of course. They won't be having Nightmare Night without a party by the way. It is right around the corner. Let's hope the girls will be decorate the gym in time for Nightmare Night.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry. "Nightmare Night is right around the corner"

"Yes it, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we had a good party last year"

"I know that, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Everyone was invited on that"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Time to go to class now" said Twilight.

"Alright, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Kerry. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, the girls and Kerry are now at the gym getting ready to decorate for the party.

"Thank you for bringing us the decorations for Nightmare Night, Luna" said Kerry.

"Anytime, girls" said Luna.

"Ready, girls?" Kerry asked.

"Let's decorate the gym" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now decorating the gym.

"I have a picture of Nightmare Moon" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She looks creepy, Sunset" said Twilight.

"She was bad, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have brought apples for bobbing apples game" said Applejack.

"That is good, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will be having various games as well" said Rainbow Dash. "Great job on decorating the gym"

The girls did a good job at decorating the gym for the Nightmare Night festival. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Math Test

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready for their math test. They have been decorating the gym as a matter of fact. It is now set for the Nightmare Night festival of course. The girls will remember what to do during their test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have studied for the test"

"Yes, we did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the students.

"That is nice" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said the teacher.

Later, the girls turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is good" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime, Sunset" said the teacher. "Back to your seats"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm glad we didn't skip a single question" said Kerry.

The girls are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Shopping for Costumes

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be buying their Halloween costumes as a matter of fact. They will find them at the Halloween store of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will buy their costumes for Halloween.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having pancakes" said Kerry.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"We are about to buy costumes for Halloween" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the Halloween store, the girls went inside.

"Here we are" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is a lot of people here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's see what we can find"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to look for their costumes.

"What do you think about the Wonderbolt costume?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That looks good, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I just wanted to try it out" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, the girls are now in line to pay their costumes.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Anytime, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls pay their costumes with their money and left the store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Party Planning

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom, to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to plan for a Nightmare Night party as a matter of fact. The party will be held at the gym of course. Let's hope that the girls will be planning for a party.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Kerry asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having pancakes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer. "Mom made pumpkin pancakes today"

After breakfast, the girls are now getting ready to plan for a party.

"There are a lot of things that we can do at the party, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"My mom can make the cookies" said Kerry.

"That is nice of her, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Kerry. "She can make cookies that is shaped like a pumpkin"

"What else can we have for the party?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Maybe bobbing apples" said Applejack.

"I have never done that, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either" said Kerry.

"Hopefully you can do good, Sunset" said Applejack.

"I won't make a mistake, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can make a bowl of punch" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is a good one" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We can't have a party without a bowl of punch" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have planned for the Nightmare Night party. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Grocery Shopping

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to grocery shopping as a matter of fact. They will need items for the Halloween party of course. Let's hope that the girls will be going grocery shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having waffles" said Applejack.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Twilight asked.

"We are going to the grocery store" said Kerry.

At the grocery store, the girls went inside and start shopping.

"Do you have the shopping list, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Kerry.

"That is great, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to go shopping without our shopping list"

"I just found something, girls" said Twilight.

"What is that, Twilight?" Kerry asked.

"That is candy corn" said Twilight.

"That sounds good, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We need them for Halloween"

"It is for the trick or treaters, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I see it now" said Rainbow Dash.

A little later, Kerry and her friends are now in line to pay.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Kerry.

"We got everything we need for our groceries" said Sunset Shimmer.

Kerry pays them with her money and left the grocery store with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Bath Together

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to go take a bath. They have gone to go grocery shopping as a matter of fact. They have brought a lot of groceries of course. The girls will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that the girls will be enjoying their bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure does, girls" said Kerry. "In fact, we have gone to go grocery shopping"

"We got everything we need for our list" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Kerry. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I can see my boobs and vagina" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Applejack asked.

"I sure did, Applejack" said Kerry.

"That is good" said Applejack. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"I know that" said Kerry. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Kerry and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, the girls got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like the bath?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure did, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Me too" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is good, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have the pajamas with me"

Sunset Shimmer gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, you are" said Kerry. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will" said Twilight.

After they brush their teeth, the girls went to bed and Kerry turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. New Dollar Store Opens

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a dollar store as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that the girls will be going to a new dollar store.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having French toast" said Kerry.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to a dollar store" said Sunset Shimmer.

At a new dollar store, the girls went inside.

"This place looks new" said Rarity.

"It opened this week, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's see what we can find"

The girls went to look around at the new dollar store.

"I found something, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Are those party supplies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, it is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I need them at my house"

"That sounds good to me, Sunset" said Kerry.

A little later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now in line to check out.

"It is nice to take us to the new dollar store, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

She pays it with her money and left the new dollar store with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Fall Formal

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready for the Fall Formal. The Fall Formal will be held at the gym as a matter of fact. Nightmare Night is about a couple of days away of course. The girls can't wait for the Fall Formal by the way. There will be some activities during the festival. Let's hope that the girls will have fun at the Fall Formal.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry. "Today is the Fall Formal"

"It sure is, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the Fall Formal will be held during class"

"I can't wait for the fall formal" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Kerry.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you'll have a wonderful day at school"

Later, the girls are now at the gym entering the Fall Formal.

"That is a lot of people here for the festival" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see some of our friends dancing to the music" said Kerry.

"DJ Pon-3 is playing the music, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I see that, Sunset" said Kerry. "We can dance together"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now dancing to the music.

"Good dancing, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like the Fall Formal" said Kerry.

"This is your first time, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"There are a lot of activities here as well, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I saw it now" said Kerry.

The girls are having a great day at the Fall Formal. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Buying Apples

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going grocery shopping as a matter of fact. They will need to buy apples for Nightmare Night of course. Let's hope that the girls will be buying apples.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having omelets" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Twilight asked.

"We are going to the grocery store" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the grocery store, the girls went inside and start shopping.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What can we buy from here?" Applejack asked.

"We can buy some apples" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went to the produce aisle and brought the apples.

"I just got the apples" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight. "We need them for Nightmare Night"

"We need for bobbing apples" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now in line to pay.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We got everything we need" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

She pays the groceries with her money and left with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Soccer Game

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be playing a soccer game as a matter of fact. They haven't played for a while of course. Let's hope that the girls will be playing soccer.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rarity asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having pancakes" said Applejack.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, the girls are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Kerry asked.

"We are going to a soccer field" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the soccer field, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are having to play soccer.

"Are you play soccer, girls?" Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure am, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay then" said Sunset Shimmer.

She puts the soccer ball down and Rainbow Dash kicks the ball first.

"And we are underway" said Twilight.

Scootaloo steals the ball from Rainbow Dash.

"I could score a goal first" said Scootaloo.

"Not if I get there first" said Rainbow Dash.

She steals the ball from Scootaloo.

"You can do it, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash kicks a ball and scored a goal.

"Great kick, Rainbow" said Kerry.

"Thanks, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are in the lead right now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's keep playing"

"Let's score another goal" said Kerry.

The girls are continue to play soccer. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Buying Costumes for Crusaders

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going back to the Halloween store as a matter of fact. They will buy costumes for the Crusaders of course. Let's hope that the girls will buy costumes for the Crusaders.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having French toast" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, the girls are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sunset?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are going back to the Halloween store" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the Halloween store, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside.

"We are back now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What can we buy from here?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We need the costumes for the Crusaders" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to look for some costumes for their sisters.

"Did you find any costumes, Rainbow?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure did, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope Scootaloo will like it"

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went in line to pay.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We can return it if they don't like it, Sunset" said Applejack. "We will pay it with our money"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity pay the costumes for their sisters and left. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Haunted Trail

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the haunted trail as a matter of fact. This is the first time that they gone there of course. Let's hope that the girls will be going to the haunted trail.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Applejack asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having omelets" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Twilight asked.

"We are going to the haunted trail" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the haunted trail, the girls went inside that haunted house.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"This place looks creepy, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I see a ghost"

"That looks scary, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

"This is a good trail" said Kerry.

"Let's keep walking until another scary stuff happens" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls saw a scary clown came out of nowhere.

"I am scared of that clown" said Twilight.

"Me too" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are almost done, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are now leaving the haunted house.

"How did you like the haunted house?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It was scary, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls have enjoyed the haunted trail. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Pumpkin Carving

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be carving a pumpkin as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last one of course. Let's hope that the girls will be carving a pumpkin.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Kerry asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having pancakes" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer brought the pumpkin inside.

"What is the pumpkin doing in here?" Rarity asked.

"We are about to carve the pumpkin" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All we have to do is take the stuffing out" said Rainbow Dash.

"We have to cut the top first" said Kerry.

Sunset Shimmer cuts out the top of the pumpkin.

"Time to take out the stuffing" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are now taking out the stuffing from the pumpkin.

"Now we need to carve the pumpkin" said Sunset Shimmer.

She began carving the pumpkin.

"It takes a little time to carve the pumpkin, Sunset" said Twilight.

"That is why I am doing it" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Is that a Jack O Lantern?" Applejack asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I did a lot of hard work"

"We need that for Nightmare Night" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer did a good job at carving the pumpkin. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Baseball Game

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a baseball game as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer has season tickets of course. Let's hope that the girls will be going to a baseball game.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Kerry asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having waffles" said Fluttershy.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, the girls are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to the baseball game" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the baseball game, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to their seats.

"The seats look comfortable" said Applejack.

"What game is this, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"This is the dragons against the knights" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Attention" said the P.A. announcer. "Would you please stand up and remove your hats?"

The crowd stand up and remove their hats.

"And now, please stand for the national anthem" said the P.A. announcer.

After the national anthem, the game between the dragon and the knights starts.

"Here comes our first pitch, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The pitcher throws the ball and the batter misses the swing.

"That is his first strike" said Rainbow Dash.

The pitcher throws it again and the batter hits it.

"And he is out as one of the players got it" said Kerry.

The girls are continuing watching a baseball game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Sunday Mass

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush way. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed a baseball game of course. Let's hope that the girls will be going to church.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having French toast" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, the girls are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Kerry asked.

"We are going to church" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the church, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"This looks empty, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go find a seat"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to take their seat.

"This seat looks comfortable" said Kerry. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray?"

Everyone got up and pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's begin" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It was nice to see the priest" said Twilight.

The girls have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Halloween Special

It's Halloween and the Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be watching a Halloween special as a matter of fact. They have never watched a Halloween special of course. Let's hope that the girls will be watching a Halloween special.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls' said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having omelets" said Applejack.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, the girls saw a Halloween special on TV.

"A Halloween special is on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What special is it?" Kerry asked.

"It is a Daring Do Halloween special" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I didn't know she had a Halloween special" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's watch"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to watch the special.

"Look how Daring Do becoming a ghost" said Pinkie Pie.

"She can scare with her enemies" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "She is the best"

"One of her enemies is here, girls" said Kerry.

"Let's see if she can scare her enemy" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls saw Daring Do scaring her enemies on TV.

"They ran away" said Kerry.

"Daring Do's enemies are scared of ghost" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Daring Do went trick or treating with her friends.

"Great special" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have enjoyed a Halloween special. The next chapter will be its last. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Last Chapter

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready to go trick or treating. They have recently watched a Halloween special as a matter of fact. They have like that special of course. The girls will be going to some of the houses to get candy by the way. This is will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that the girls will be going trick or treating.

"Are you ready to go trick or treating?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes, we are, Sunset" said Kerry.

"That is good, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have watched a Halloween special"

"It was a good special" said Rainbow Dash. "I liked that special"

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's go trick or treating" said Applejack. "I am the tiger"

"I am the princess" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The cowgirl" said Twilight.

"I am the dragon" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am the knight" said Pinkie Pie.

"I am the butterfly" said Fluttershy.

"And I am the queen" said Rarity.

"I am the wizard" said Kerry.

The girls went outside and began trick or treating.

"There's our first house" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went there, and Sunset Shimmer rings the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"I like your costumes, girls" said the woman. "I have some candies with me"

She gave the candies to Sunset Shimmer and her friends.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to the next house, and Rainbow Dash rings the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"That is a nice-looking costume, girls" said the man. "Here come candies for you"

He gave them to the girls.

"Thank you, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, the girls went to the final house, and Twilight rings the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"That is a wonderful costume, girls" said the woman. "I got some of the candies"

She gave them to the girls.

"Thanks a lot, ma'am" said Twilight.

"That's it, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "That was our last house"

"It is nice of you to go trick or treating with us" said Rainbow Dash.

"There was a party going on at Canterlot High" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Canterlot High, the girls are enjoying the Nightmare Night party.

"This is a good party" said Applejack.

"There are several activities to do, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's go have some fun" said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are having fun at the Nightmare Night party. This was my last Nightmare Night story and I hope you enjoyed it. The end.


End file.
